


SWEET BEGINNINGS

by otaku3kagome



Series: MCDANNO OOC ONE-SHOTS [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku3kagome/pseuds/otaku3kagome
Summary: WHAT IF STEVE AND DANNY MET IN A DIFFERENT CIRCUMSTANCE?





	SWEET BEGINNINGS

SWEET BEGINNINGS

 

Danny was sitting in a booth drinking a beer wandering just why he was even there. He couldn’t believe that he let his partner, Grace Tilwell, talk him into coming to a club in Manhattan on a Friday night. Usually they stay at their local hangouts in New Jersey, but Grace wanted to change things up a bit. Now he’s stuck in some club bored, watching his partner dance. She tried to get him to dance and have fun, but no one has caught his eye yet. Looking around, Danny still couldn’t find anyone that held his attention for long. Though, that might be because he set his expectations a little high.  
“Danny, come on, try and loosen up a bit tonight. We’re supposed to be celebrating.” Said Grace as she slid into the booth next to him. “Tonight, of all nights you should be letting loose.”  
“I don’t know. I just don’t think it’s that big of a deal.” Said Danny.  
“Of course, it’s a big deal.” Said Grace. “Not many people can say that they made Detective at just 24 years old. It’s really impressive Danny and deserves to be celebrated.”  
“When you put it that way, it really is impressive.” Said Danny.  
“What did your family say when you told them?” asked Grace.  
“I haven’t told them yet. I’m waiting until tomorrow night when everyone is gathered for family dinner. I know that my mom would go all crazy when she finds out. My father too.” Said Danny.  
“I know what you mean. When I made Detective 2 years ago, my parents were so proud. They had this big celebration and couldn’t stop telling everyone, still can’t stop.” Said Grace.  
“I know that’s definitely what my fate is going to be after Mom finds out. My father, on the other hand would be very proud but also resigned, considering he didn’t want me to be a cop in the first place. He said it was too dangerous.” Said Danny.  
“How are things going with you and your father lately?” asked Grace.  
“It’s great. We’re still super close. He’s just really overprotective and would rather I didn’t put myself in any danger and that all he sees being a cop is. But I don’t want to talk about this now.” Said Danny.  
“Okay, I understand. But tonight, you have to come and dance with me and celebrate properly.” Said Grace.  
“Okay. Okay. I will as soon as I finish my beer.” Said Danny as he held up his almost empty bottle.  
As they finish their drinks, Danny thought back to how he met Grace. Grace is a few years older than him and was one of the few who didn’t shun him after he testified against his previous partner when he was caught stealing drugs from the evidence locker. She always encouraged him to keep his head up and how not to lose his temper when the snide comments got too much. She always told him to never give them the satisfaction of seeing him weak. He held her advice close to heart and her support kept him going. She was also the one who encouraged him to take the Detective exam this early, even though he felt that he wouldn’t get it because he was so young. But she told him that he will never know until he tried and if he wants it, he should just go for it. Danny didn’t think that he would still be a cop if it wasn’t for her. Between the comments and his father overprotective tendencies, he almost gave up a few times and considered giving up his badge.  
Danny is thankful for all of Grace support because if it wasn’t for her, he would have broken a promise he made to himself when he first joined the academy. He promised himself that their will only be one reason alone that will make him give up his badge without regrets, and hopefully, that wouldn’t be for a few more years at least.  
Danny set down his empty bottle and was about to brace himself to head out to the dancefloor when another beer was placed in front of him.  
“I’m sorry but I didn’t order this.” Danny told the waitress.  
“Compliments from the gentleman at the bar.” The waitress said as she indicated to the guy.  
Danny breath caught in his throat as he laid eyes on him. Tall, built and he looked like a man who could handle himself well. The guy nodded his head as he lifted his beer in toast. Danny lifted his own in acceptance before inviting him over.  
“I think that’s my cue to leave. I’ll be close by if you need me. Good luck.” Said Grace winking as she left.  
As he approached, Danny took a better look at him. Broad shoulders, chiseled jaw, lean and wearing clothes that accentuate all the good. He hoped that he wasn’t blatantly ogling him in a creepy way, Danny thought as he got closer. As he slid into the booth, Danny got lost in his blue eyes for a moment.  
“Hi, I’m Steve.” He said as he extended his hand towards Danny braking him out of his reverie.  
“Danny. Nice to meet you.” Said Danny as he shook his hand.  
“You don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself tonight Danny. Not your usual scene?” Asked Steve.  
“Not really. My friend brought me out to celebrate my promotion. I’m not usually one for clubs. I prefer bars instead.” Said Danny.  
“I guess congratulations are in order. What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?” Said Steve.  
“I’m a cop. Just made Detective, youngest in my District.” Said Danny.  
“Wow. That’s impressive. Let me buy you another round in celebrations. My father is a cop, so I always have nothing but respect for the badge.” Said Steve smiling as he called the waitress over.  
“Let me guess, Army?” asked Danny as Steve ordered whiskey shots.  
“Navy.” Replied Steve.  
“You on leave?” asked Danny as he accepts the shot.  
“Yeah, we’re docked for a few days. I was with a few buddies of mine until they found dates and left me. I was about to head out when I saw you and couldn’t not say Hi.” Said Steve.  
“Couldn’t find a date yourself?” asked Danny blushing.  
“I’m not one for casual hook-ups” said Steve leaning in close to Danny.  
“Neither am I. Though that leaves me wondering what you hoped to accomplish tonight.” Said Danny.  
“Truthfully. I don’t know. Do you want to leave? There’s a bar down the block that’s hopefully quieter than here. I’m hoping to get to know you a little better. No pressure if you don’t want to.” Said Steve looking hopefully at Danny.  
“Sure. Let me just tell my friend where I’ll be.” Said Danny after thinking it over while indicating to Grace, who remained in sight.  
Danny left with Steve after reassuring her that he will be fine and will see her at the hotel room they booked for the night. Danny and Steve went to the bar located up the block, which thankfully wasn’t too crowded or loud. They quickly found a booth and ordered a drink. He couldn’t recall just how long he stayed there talking to Steve, only that he doesn’t recall ever feeling this connected with someone before. The rest of the night became a blur.  
Danny was confused as he woke up. It took him a while to find his bearing. He froze when he felt arms wrapped around him. He tried to think back to what happened last night. The last thing he remembered was drinking at the bar with Steve. Danny took a deep breath and tried not to panic.  
“Steve? What happened last night?” asked Danny.  
“I’m not completely sure. The only thing I ‘m sure of is that we didn’t have sex as we’re stilled partially clothed” answered Steve.

 

Danny started and finally looked down and check as it never occurred to him to check before. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Steve was right and he still had on his undershirt and boxers. Finally allowing himself to relax a bit, Danny turned to look at Steve. He felt his breath catch as looked at Steve face up close, his eye is even more striking up close. He couldn’t help but be captivated for a moment. Judging by the expression on Steve's face, he’s not the only one.  
“How did we end up here?” asked Danny.  
“We left the bar a little bit drunk and came back to your hotel. I booked a room as I didn’t want to risk getting lost. We didn’t want to part as yet so you came with me” answered Steve.  
“Then we started to make out before getting undressed and going to sleep” continued Danny finally remembering.  
“Yeah. I’m glad you stayed. I can’t remember the last time I slept that good” said Steve causing Danny to blush.  
“I don’t ever remember feeling so safe with anyone” said Danny causing Steve to blush as well.  
“I want to keep seeing you Danny” confessed Steve startling Danny.  
“Isn’t this a bit soon, we just met last night?” asked Danny surprised.  
“I know. Danny, the way you make me feel I would marry you today if I could” said Steve.  
“Steve, your career?” asked Danny surprised.  
“I would risk getting discharged for you Danny. Even though we met last night, I can’t bring myself to part with you. I thought that the Navy was going to be my life, but that all changed when I met you last night” said Steve completely serious.  
Danny didn’t realize that he was crying until Steve was wiping his cheeks. He was just completely overwhelmed. He just couldn’t believe how happy he was right now. He thought he was dreaming, because this was too perfect to be real.  
“Danny?” asked Steve hesitantly.  
“I feel the same way; I don’t ever want to you to leave. But, Steve, you don’t have to give up your career for me” said Danny as he finally got his bearing back.  
“Danny…” started Steve.  
“I’m a bearer” interrupted Danny startling Steve.  
“What?” asked Steve stunned.  
“I’m a bearer” repeated Danny.  
“You’re a bearer” echoed Steve in wonder.  
“Yeah, babe. It’s not against the rules for you to be with me. I’m the exception” explained Danny.  
Steve couldn’t believe his luck. He was ready to give up everything to be with Danny, even though they just met. Nothing else ever felt so right in his entire life. Now Danny is telling him that he’s a bearer. That he’s one of the few men that can get pregnant and carry a child naturally. With DADT in effect, the only exception they made for gay service members was if their partners were a bearer as they are not fully classified as male. Bearers are the gentle term for Hermaphrodites, men born with a fully functioning womb. Steve couldn’t be more amazed and knew there was only one decision he could make right now.  
“Marry me Danny. Let’s elope” said Steve surprising Danny.  
“You’re serious” said Danny amazed.  
“Completely. Let’s get married tomorrow” said Steve.  
“This isn’t Vegas babe, the earliest we could get married is Tuesday if we file the permit Monday” said Danny in a daze.  
“So that’s a yes?” asked Steve hopefully.  
“Ask me again on Monday. There’s a few things we need to talk about first, like our history” replied Danny.  
Steve sighed. He then leaned in and kissed Danny before burying his head in Danny neck.  
“Babe?” asked Danny confused.  
“I don’t like talking about my past. I was born in Hawaii. I had a normal childhood until I was fifteen” started Steve before he stopped and buried his head in Danny’s neck again.  
“What happened after babe?” prompted Danny as he started to play with Steve hair trying to comfort him.  
“My mother was killed in a car accident and my father just checked out after that. He sent my sister, Mary, and I to the mainland. He sent Mary to our Aunt Deb and me to the Navy academy. When we needed him the most, he abandoned us. We’ve barely spoken since then and I haven’t been back to Hawaii since” said Steve.  
“I’m sorry to hear that Babe. No one should have had to go through that alone like you had to do. What about your sister and aunt? Have you been in contact with them?” asked Danny as he pulled Steve in close to comfort him.  
“I keep in contact with my aunt but I’ve rarely been able to reach Mary. Mary took everything really hard. Not only did she lose her Mom when she was 12 but her father abandoned her right after. She’s been so angry and hurt by the whole situation that she started to act out badly. I guess she taught that she could get his attention that way, it didn’t work. My aunt can barely keep track of her these days and there isn’t much I could do for her when I’m gone all the time” explained Steve.  
“I could understand what she was thinking at the time. Most pre-teens do the most extreme things they can think of just to get their loved one’s attention, especially in those situations. Just don’t ever stop trying to reach her, knowing that you care enough to keep trying might be the only thing keeping her for going all the way off the deep end” said Danny before he kissed Steve’s temple. “How did you react to all this? I don’t think that you handled it calmly either?”  
“I stole a car after I got to the academy. I was so angry and hurt that I just wanted to lash out at everything. When they took me to the station, I was scared. I thought that this was it, that I was going to juvie and will always have this stupid mistake hanging over my head for the rest of my life. Surprisingly, I wasn’t charged. They let me off with a warning. I decided then that while I was still angry and hurt, I’m not going to let it ruin my life. I decided to enlist when I turned 18 and focused on that goal since then. It motivated to be the best I could be, which is why I became a SEAL a few years ago” answered Steve.  
“Ah, so you’re a big Super Seal then?” asked Danny trying to lighten the mood.  
“Yes, I am. Now tell me about you” said Steve while burrowing deeper into Danny’s arms.  
“Well my history is a bit complicated. Before I tell you, I need to know if you’ve ever heard of the Angelo family before” said Danny.  
“Angelo. You mean the Angelo Mafia in Italy?” asked Steve.  
“Yes. The head of the family, Mario Angelo is my grandfather” said Danny.  
“What?” asked Steve shocked.  
“Yes, but don’t worry because nobody knows” said Danny.  
“How?” asked Steve.  
“I’ll get to that in a bit. But first let me tell you about my family. I was born in Italy. My mother whose half-Italian went to spend a year there after high school to learn more about her heritage. There she met this charming young guy; they were both 18 at the time. They started a relationship, and shortly after my mother learned that she was pregnant. They were both excited and started talking about getting married. When my mother was six months along, my father told her about his family. My mother got scared and immediately broke it off with him. She wanted to immediately leave Italy and return home but it was too much of a risk travelling. She had no choice but to stay with until I was born and old enough to travel. She refused to have anything with my father and tried to restrict my father from ever having any contact with me. That is until my father threatened to take me from my mother if she tried to keep me from him” said Danny before stopping to gather his thoughts.  
“What happened next?” asked Steve prompting Danny to continue.  
“Scared of losing me, my mother agreed to let him see me on the condition that I have nothing to do with his family business. Though she went even further by refusing to put his name on my birth certificate or giving me his last name. My father agreed to that to protect me” said Danny.  
“I guess that Williams is less recognizable by the underground that Angelo” joked Steve.  
“Ricci. I was born Daniel Ricci. My mother’s maiden name. When I was 3 months old and cleared to travel, my mother brought us to New Jersey, where she grew up. She wanted to put as much miles between us and my father as possible. As she was born here, it was very easy to get me an American citizenship. I have dual citizenship. A year after we moved here, she met my step-father. They were married a year later. My step-father then adopted me, thus the name Williams. I think my mother did that as both to protect me and spite my dad, allowing another man the privilege to legally claim fatherhood of me when she denied him that” said Danny.  
“Wow” said Steve amazed.  
“Yeah. My father while hurt, was not mad. He never begrudged me the extra protection it provided me. He flew in to see me as often as he could and made sure I was protected when he wasn’t here. He assigned security detail to me under the disguise of babysitters. He also made sure that as soon as I turned 2, I started to take self-defense classes. I never wanted for anything growing up. He made sure that my siblings were also cared for so that they don’t feel neglected or left out. Other than that, I had a pretty normal childhood. Grew up here but spent all my summers in Italy, along with a couple of small trips throughout the year. Pretty much whenever I wanted to my father would fly me out. I graduated high school, went to college then the police academy” said Danny.  
“I don’t understand one thing. If your mom didn’t want you to involved with your father’s family, why did she let you go to Italy?” asked Steve.  
“Because my dad has nothing to do with his family. As Angelo is a common name, my grandfather hid his kids in plain sight. No one knew the identity of my father or uncle growing up until they can make their own decision of whether or not they want to join the family. My father was the heir but he chose not to join the family business and my grandfather respected that. No one knows of his connections to the family, while my uncle chose to join the family. My grandfather set my father up with a sizable fortune which he then used to start his business, the Trinity Hotel chain” said Danny.  
“Wait, your father owns that? That’s one of the biggest chains in the world” said Steve surprised.  
“Yes. I’m pretty sure you’re wondering why I’m a cop with my background?” asked Danny.  
“That and with the fact that you’re a bearer” said Steve.  
“I told you my father is very protective of me. No one knows that I’m a bearer, including my mom. My father had the exam done when I was in Italy, then had the results falsified so that I wouldn’t be taken advantage off. I’m a cop because it’s what I’ve always wanted to be, a protector instead of the protected. My father always allowed me to make my own choices, no matter how much he disapproves of them” said Danny.  
“Nothing you’ve said to me have made me change my mind about marrying you. But, why tell me this if you don’t have contact with the family business?” asked Steve.  
“Glad to hear you say that. I told you for the same reason my dad told my mom, so that they’re no secret between us” said Danny. First, I just realized that we never did mention our parent’s names” said Danny.  
“My mother name was Doris and my father name is Jack” said Steve.  
“My father name is Marco Angelo. My mother and step-father names are Clara and Eddie Williams. I have 3 siblings, Stella, Matthew and Bridget” said Danny. “The second thing is about sexual history. Considering my status, I figured I’ll play it safe. I’m a virgin.”  
“I’m relieved to hear that because so am I. I’ve never felt comfortable with casual hook-ups and I’ve been so focused on my career that I never gave myself the chance to make any intimate connections” said Steve smiling embarrassingly  
“I’m glad to hear that. Though you should save the embarrassment for our wedding night. I’m glad to know the man I’m giving my all to will be doing the same. Though, I will say that you have between now and Tuesday to figure out all the basics” said Danny smiling.  
“Is that a yes to eloping?” asked Steve hopefully.  
“Yes Steve. I will elope and marry you” said Danny brightly.  
Steve beamed brightly and pulled Danny into a long kiss, never wanting to let go. Danny laughed and let himself be held, safe and secure in his fiancé’s arms. Both couldn’t believe it’s been less than 24 hours since they met, but it felt like a lifetime. They stayed like that for a while before Danny phone rang startling them.  
“Hello” answered Danny.  
“Danny. Where are you? Why haven’t come back yet or called me, it’s after 12pm?” asked Grace worried.  
“Grace, I’m sorry. I’m at the hotel. Steve booked a room because of how late we got back and we were a bit drunk. I didn’t want to disturb you. We stayed up talking and ended falling asleep. I should have sent you a text” explained Danny.  
“It’s okay as long as you’re okay. Are you coming back to the room, we have to check out soon?” asked Grace.  
“Yes, I’ll be there in 10 minutes” reassured Danny before hanging up.  
“You have to go now?” asked Steve.  
“Yes. I have to collect my stuff and check out of the room soon. Plus, I have to reassure Grace that I’m really okay. Why don’t you meet us in the lobby in an hour so I can introduce you two?” said Danny as he started to get dressed.  
“Okay. Will you tell her about our engagement?” asked Steve.  
“Yes, I want her to be my witness. She has been a great support for me during the last few months” said Danny.  
“Okay, I’ll see you soon babe” said Steve kissing Danny once more before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M THINKING OF CONTINUING THIS STORY IN A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS.
> 
>  
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE R&R!!


End file.
